


Finding Home

by vibezvibeyvibeyvibez



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Celebrities, Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Singing, The X Factor Era, ew semen cowbell, how their story may have happened, idk what im doing, larry stylinson - Freeform, my idea, one direction - Freeform, pretend i have more tags, pretend ik what im doing, what i think happened, xfactor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:34:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29994660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vibezvibeyvibeyvibez/pseuds/vibezvibeyvibeyvibez
Summary: 16-year-old Harry Styles tries out for the X-Factor and meets Louis Tomlinson while brushing his teeth after running a bit late in the morning.As soon as they see one another, they are drawn to one another. It's odd the way things work out. Harry wonders how Louis can still stand him after he may or may not have taken a small wee on him.That's beside the point.This is their story. The story of them. This is what we didn't see behind the cameras. This is what was the public was prohibited from seeing.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 6





	Finding Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nisa/gifts), [Mia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mia/gifts), [Louis and Harry of course](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Louis+and+Harry+of+course).



> omg hi ! thanks for reading this or at least thinking about reading it haha ! this is just an idea that sort of came to my mind that i really wanted to write on. i'm not the best writer at all, but i couldn't pass up trying to write this. i'm going to do my best and write louis' and harry's story/stories. it's going to be everything that the cameras didn't catch. everything that happened behind the scenes. these are just my ideas and opinons. i don't mean to offend ANYONE in these stories in any way at all :) i love you and i hope this lives up to your expectations <3
> 
> follow me on twitter @ VibezHabitxx :)

**July 10, 2010**

**> >> H <<<**

“Mummmm,” I groaned as she swiped her finger on my upper lip, “I’m fineeee,” I whined. Secretly, I was grateful. It shows she cares and I would always be her baby no matter how old I would get. I don’t want her to know that though. Mom glanced at her watch. “H, you should probably hurry up. We have to leave the hotel in 10 minutes,”

_Shit._

The event that would make or break my entire life was starting in just a couple of hours. I glanced up at my mom peeking through my unruly curls, “Mum,” my voice sounded quiet and higher than it normally does, “I’m scared.”

“Oh Harry,” She rushed over and pulled me into a tight hug. “You’re going to be wonderful. You have so much potential. I have so much faith in you,” She whispered her words into my hair. I held on tighter. “Besides, I wouldn’t have told you that I thought you were good if I didn’t believe it myself,” That made me feel a bit better. She could always make me feel better.

“I love you Mum,” I said softly pecking her on the cheek before breaking away. “Thank you.” I glanced at the clock. “SHOOT MUM, WE HAVE TO GO!” I started panicking and trying to do the math in my head.

_Ok, if it’s 8:05 and we have to be there at 9:00 and it takes us 45 minutes to get there, we’d have to leave in 10 minutes. Shit. I still have to brush my teeth and finish getting dressed. Ok. Brushing my teeth can wait. I’ll do it in the restroom there. Ok. I’m ok. I’m ok. I’m ok. It’s going to be fine. Deep breaths. It’s ok. The worst thing that happens is that everything stays the same. No biggie. It’s ok. I’m ok. I’m ok. It’s fine. Deep breaths._

“Whew,” I said out loud, “I need to chill out,” Inhale. Exhale. Everything is going to be just fine. “Ready to go Mum?” I shouted through the bathroom door waiting for an answer.

“Yes Harry, just let me finish freshening up quickly,” she replied. Her voice sounded… shaky?

_Weird._

Oh well. I have just enough time to finish getting dressed. I threw on my sweater and ran to get my shoes. I threw them on just as Mum left the bathroom. I brushed past her to grab my toothbrush and toothpaste from the side of the sink. I went to our luggage to get a baggie to put my stuff in. Mum was standing over it rummaging through, her eyes rimmed red unknowing of her son standing behind her.

I hadn’t noticed she was crying before. Why hadn’t I noticed?

“Mum?” I heard a voice softly say.

_Oh, wait. That’s my voice._

I took two long strides and wrapped my arms around her.

“Harry,” she whispered, her breath warming the top of my head.

“Yes?” I whispered back a bit worried.

“I’m okay. I’m just so proud of you. You’re growing so quickly,” her voice still soft, she continued, “I don’t care how you do. I really don’t. I’m so proud of you for taking this opportunity and just, just being brave enough to do this.”

“Mum, thank you. Honestly. Thank you for believing in me and letting me take this opportunity. As much as I love working at the bakery, singing is my passion and I’m so thankful that you’re supporting me on this.”

“Of course, H. You’re my son and I’m your mum. That’s my job,” I could feel her lips stretch into a wide smile against my head. “Alright, let’s get going, yeah?”

“Yeah, Mum. I love you,”

_ _ _

“Mum, I have to wee,” I said urgently as we arrived at the auditorium where auditions would be held.

“Oh Harry,” she sighed, “Hop on out of the car. You’ll still be on time if you go now,”

“Thanks, Mum,” I said grabbing my baggie with my teeth cleaning supplies.

_Teeth cleaning supplies? What even am I anymore._

I walked briskly past the line and pushed through the doors. They didn’t budge.

_Oh gosh. They say pull. Great. Not even 30 seconds in and I’ve managed to embarrass myself in front of a whole crowd of people._

I shook my head trying to remain composed. As I stepped into the building, I saw the sign “Mens' Restroom” and started walking towards it.

_Push. Read the door._

_Maybe I’ll get it right this time._

I made it inside without too many issues and placed my baggie on the counter. I walked over to do my business.

_Hey, you really thought I would include more detail? Yeah… No. Sorry, babe._

I heard some footsteps that stopped right beside me. I glanced up to see a really pretty guy, maybe 17-18 years old with sky blue eyes and light brown hair.

_WHY IS HE SO CLOSE? EVERYONE SHOULD KNOW THE UNSPOKEN RULE WHERE YOU DON’T STAND NEXT TO SOMEONE ELSE WHIL-_

“Oops,” I said suddenly, unable to control my mouth.

“Hi,” said the boy cheekily.

My eyes widened when the reality of what I’d done had settled in the pit of my stomach.

“OH MY GOD I AM SO SORRY,” My eyes started welling with tears as I profusely apologized to the poor boy who I had… accidentally… pissed on.

“Love, it’s alright. Honestly,” The boy responded, reaching for the paper towels. “Mistakes happen. I get it.”

_He just called me ‘love’?_

My stomach did a flip.

_Harry, stop it. That’s not the point of this. You just accidentally took a wee and made a mess on this literally gorgeous boy’s shoe. Stop focusing on the effect that he has on you. Stop focusing on the fact that he called you 'Love'. Stop it. He just called you an adorable pet name that makes your heart flutter. It’s not a big deal._

I snapped out of it, reaching over the boy who was bending down cleaning more himself. I grabbed more paper towels as I asked, “So… um… Can we start over please?”

The boy giggled. ACTUALLY GIGGLED. “Sure thing mate. Uh, I’ll start. Hi. My name is Louis. I am 18, I’m auditioning for the X Factor as I’m sure you are, and uhhhh that’s pretty much it.”

_Louis. That’s a really nice name. I wonder what his last name is. I wonder if it’d go well with Harry. ‘Harry and Louis’ has a nice ring to it. I wonder what his last name is. Wait… I just said that. Why do I care what his last name is? Harry stop spiraling. Calm down. Introduce yourself already._

“Uh, hi Louis. I’m Harry. Harry Styles. I’m 16 and I am… well also trying out obviously.”

_Why am I like this-_

“Uh it was nice to meet you, Louis,” I said grabbing my toothbrush and plopping a dollop of toothpaste on the pink bristles.

“Mhmm,” he said looking at me.

_Why is he looking at me? I can’t focus. What is he doing to me? I just want to brush my teeth._

“So,” he said, breaking me out of my trance, “Where do you come from, Harry Styles?”

“Imph from Chefire,” I mumbled through the toothpaste.

Louis giggled, “I’m not from Chefire,” he said imitating my pronunciation, “I’m from Doncaster.”

I nodded, toothpaste beginning to dribble down.

_I don’t want to spit. That’s gross. (Oh, get your mind out of the gutter.) I’ll just rotate my body so he can’t see me._

“What did you do in Cheshire, Harry?” He asked.

“I work in a bakery,” I mumbled, my back towards him. “Cheshire is a small town so there are not many places to work. Luckily, I like being a baker. The little old ladies pinch my cheeks and pat me on the bum. They’re quite adorable” Rinsing out my mouth, the blue-eyed boy continued speaking to me.

_Why is he still talking to me? I’m nothing much. Could he possibly be interested in me?_

_No. Harry stop. Stop overanalyzing everything. It’s nothing. He’s just really polite._

_And nice._

_And beautiful._

_And perfect._

_And probably an amazing singer._

_Ok, ok. I’ll stop now._

“Do you have any siblings, Harry?”

“Yeah. I have an older sister named Gemma. You?”

Louis laughed, “I have so many siblings. I have a really big family.”

“That’s cool,” I replied, packing up my things.

“Yeah, I guess it is,” Louis said, chuckling a little.

_My goodness, how is he so adorable. I have to get out of here before I make a fool of myself._

“Well,” I said, scooping up my baggie, “I better get going. I have to find my mum before my audition.”

Louis nodded, eyes sparkling. It looked like he was going to say something else… uh… nope. Nevermind.

“Alright, bye Louis,” I said with a wave walking out with him, “See you around.”

“WAIT!”

He grasped my bicep as soon as we had made it past the doorway, “Harry Styles, would you mind signing me an autograph please? And also… maybe a picture too?” He winked cheekily.

_My god, this boy is charming._

“Uh… erm… Sure?” I said, uncertainty evident in my voice, “Er, why me Louis?”

“Well Harold, since you asked, you have potential. I just know you’re going to be a superstar. I just want the ability to say I was your first fan.”

_Help. Can he hear my heart? It’s pounding so hard. And the butterflies in my stomach? Can he hear those too? Can you even hear butterflies? Harry… you’re doing it again. Stop rambling._

“I am so flattered, Louis. Sure. I’ll do that for you,” I looked around. What for? Not sure. Oh yeah, “Uhh do you have a pen and paper please Lou?” I regretted the nickname as soon as I said it. Louis rummaged through his pockets without batting an eye.

“Ah! Here we are!” he remarked, handing me a purple notebook with a teal sparkly gel pen.

I scribbled ‘Louis, thank you for being my first fan You’re incredible! All the love, Harry xx’ There you are I said grinning as I handed him the notebook.

“Thank you, Harry Styles,” he exclaimed, shaking my hand theatrically, “Don’t forget me when you’re famous!”

I giggled, “I could never forget you, Lou,” I said.

_Uh. Fuck. Why did I just say that? Is it hot in here? It’s hot in here. Oh gosh, it’s hot. Why is my face warm?_

“Thank you, Harry. I can’t wait to see what you accomplish in the future,” Louis said, eyes sparkling.

“Bye Louis, see you around, yeah?”

“See you, Harry,” He smiled, flashing his pearly teeth.

Before he walked away, he said, “Tomlinson.”

“Hmm?”

“Louis Tomlinson. That’s my name,”

_Harry Tomlinson sounds ni-_

“Bye for realsies now, Harold,”

“Bye Louis Tomlinson. I won’t forget you.”

And with that, he turned the corner and disappeared within a sea of eager contestants.

**Author's Note:**

> hey !! thank you so much for reading this :) if you liked it, i would really appreciate it if you gave it kudos or whatever it's called haha. i hope you were kind of able to envision and imagine what i wrote :) you're incredible hehe. thanks for reading !!
> 
> i don't know if you caught it, but obviously oops and hi was a reference, and also "mouth full of toothpaste, before i got to know you" was thrown in here. this is pretty much what i imagined happening. 
> 
> harry also talks to himself a lot in this, and i believe i remember he mentioned having anxiety in his fine line interview. as someone who is the same age as him who also experiences anxiety, i had him experience a lot of the things i do such as spiraling, reassuring himself over and over, or overthinking. i wanted you to really be inside his head and hopefully understand what he's thinking.
> 
> i'm going to try and do an update/new chapter AT LEAST once a month but my goal is once every other week. these next chapters will be harder since i need to do a lot of research for the exact timeline. i want this to be so realistic as possible haha !
> 
> you're amazing and beautiful and valid. i love you <3  
> -mimi


End file.
